


Unexpected

by SilverAmoebasquid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, SNOW AND FLUFF AND WARMTH AND LOVE, Snow, baby warning for death and car crashes but its not huge, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAmoebasquid/pseuds/SilverAmoebasquid
Summary: Yuuji has a feeling like Kenjirouneedsto stay the night at his house.





	Unexpected

Kenjirou did his best to pry off the arms around him so he could walk, but he was able to accomplish little more than dragging Yuuji along down the stairs behind him. He noted his boyfriend’s mother in the kitchen at the desk she had for herself there where she worked at her computer and looked up at the noise behind her. He blushed at the extra attention and detached Yuuji’s arms from around his neck. “Grow up please, Yuuji.”

Yuuji didn’t look like he had any intention of doing so. “You need to stay though! It’s snowing!”

Kenjirou glanced out the front window. The cold winter evening sky was filled with quiet flurries that swirled around the gray sky. “So?”

From the desk, Yuuji’s mother dared another look at the both of them. “Kenjirou, you’re not planning on driving home in this, are you?”

Sighing lightly, Kenjirou ignored the repeated assaults of Yuuji’s grabby hands and tried to shove his feet into his shoes by the front door. “It’s not that bad. I’ll be safe.”

“It’s! The! Weekend!” Yuuji protested, changing tactics and shoving himself between Kenjirou and the door. “You! Can! Stay! Here!”

“I told you I can’t,” Kenjirou huffed. “Finals are coming up and I need to get home and study, alright? We’ll do something during the week.”

“What if something unexpected happens!”

“Like what?”

“I dunno...”

“Bye, Yuuji. I’ll see you later.”

“But Kenjirou! it’s dark!”

“Yeah?”

“And it’s snowing!”

“So?”

“And I love you?”

Kenjirou sighed again, leaning forward to press a kiss to Yuuji’s forehead. “I love you too. I need to go. It’s late for you to be up still anyway. I’ll see you later.”

“I don’t know if I want you driving home in this...” Yuuji’s mother said again, having stood up to look out the window at the snow. “You could stay here, Kenjirou. You know you’re welcome here.”

“Oh, I feel plenty welcome here,” Kenjirou muttered, still trying to shove Yuuji away from him. “I’ll text when I get home if that would make things better.”

“Take me home with you?” Yuuji pleaded, grabbing his boyfriend around the waist from behind and burying his face in the hood of Kenjirou’s jacket.

Kenjirou scoffed and pulled away, shoving one hand into the pocket of his coat to grab his key ring. “How’s Tuesday? We’ll go somewhere after we both get done with practice on Tuesday.”

Yuuji finally let go, looking as clouded over as the sky outside. “Fine. Go. Leave me here all alone to suffer in the cold without the love of my life.” He walked away with a dramatic swing in his step.

Rolling his eyes, Kenjirou opened the front door, glad that it hadn’t taken much to get Yuuji to give in. It was getting late though and he really needed to study. Yuuji’s ability to get over himself so quickly could be an unexpected blessing sometimes. “Get a fucking sweater.”

“Kenjirou, I hate sweaters!” Yuuji yelled after him, bounding back to the doorway. “They itch!”

Yuuji’s mother finally scoffed and folded her arms. “Let him go, sweetheart. It’s getting late and you need to respect his wishes. Kenjirou, please drive safely.”

It was starting to snow harder. Kenjirou stepped back up on the doorframe to receive the quick, tight hug that Yuuji offered before heading out into the white powder. He didn’t want to have to brush any more snow off his car than he had to before he could leave. And then, of course, it would take longer to get home if he was driving slowly, but obviously, he needed to be careful on the slick, winter roads. He had way too much to do for this weather.

He closed his eyes to just slits against the harsh wind and sprinted out to the car parked at the curb. The harsh cold was already making Kenjirou’s nose run and he fumbled with his keys quickly to get some shelter.

Pausing, Kenjirou blinked and looked at the jingly mess in his hands. He had his house key, dorm key, gymnasium key, Yuuji’s house key, his student ID, a stopwatch, the tiny rabbit keychain Yuuji had found for him in an arcade prize machine, and a piece of yarn that Yuuji had tied around the metal ring instead of throwing the string away like a normal person.

“Where’s my...” Kenjirou shoved his hands back into his coat pockets, feeling around, panic starting to rise in his chest until he looked back up at the bright lights coming from inside the house.

He stomped back up to the door and pounded on the wood for less than a second before it opened again and he was pulled back inside.

“Give it back, dipshit!” Kenjirou tried to yell with his entire face muffled in Yuuji’s chest from the crushing hug.

“Give what back?” Yuuji laughed.

“My fucking key!” Kenjirou did his best to punch Yuuji in the stomach but was largely unsuccessful because of the barrage of kisses being applied to his face and neck, under the collar of his coat.

Of course, Yuuji’s mother had left the room, providing no help in defending him either.

“Won’t need this anymore,” Yuuji said, unzipping Kenjirou’s jacket and yanking it back off. “Are you cold? I’ll make you hot chocolate!”

Kenjirou paused his counterattacks and stood still, one eyebrow raised. “Yuuji.”

Yuuji froze too. “Yes?”

“Come upstairs with me.”

Yuuji followed diligently, not letting go of Kenjirou’s hand back upstairs to the bedroom.

Kenjirou closed the door very softly behind him and walked with Yuuji over to the bed where he sat his boyfriend down on the edge and held both his hands. “Are you okay?”

Looking up at Kenjirou with wide eyes, Yuuji blinked and smiled. “Of course!”

“What are you trying to do then?”

Yuuji pulled on Kenjirou, trying to flop back onto the bed, but Kenjirou resisted, keeping them both upright as the gears in his mind clicked and turned, trying to figure out what was really going on. “Yuuji, I’m being serious. You’re not usually like this.”

“I never want you to go home!” Yuuji shrugged, fiddling his fingers against Kenjirou’s.

“Yeah, but you’re not usually this stubborn about it... You get sad and you try to keep me inside, but you’ve never taken my car key to make me stay.”

“I don’t know.” Yuuji looked away, still rocking back and forth gently. “I felt like it. Would you believe me if I said I just felt really strongly like you needed to stay here tonight?”

Kenjirou frowned. This was all unexpectedly deep from Yuuji. “You’re sure you’re okay? You’re not feeling lonely, are you? Did something happen at school?”

“I’m okay, Kenjirou!” Yuuji grinned up at him. “Just trust me?”

“Okay.”

“You’re staying?”

“Sure. Give me back my car key though.”

Yuuji fished the small piece of metal out of his pocket and handed it back.

With a soft “be right back,” Kenjirou left the room to replace it in the pocket of his coat downstairs. He returned to Yuuji laying on his back across the whole bed with a pillow over his face.

He looked up as soon as Kenjirou reentered though and grinned.

“The fuck are you smiling at,” Kenjirou asked, unable to keep a faint smile off his own mouth.

“My incredible boyfriend,” Yuuji answered simply, the pillow falling out from where he held it under his arm and onto the floor.

Kenjirou smirked at how Yuuji’s speech had slowed and dropped in intensity. It was getting late for him and the cold night probably wasn’t helping much to keep him awake. “Scoot over,” he directed, walking over to Yuuji’s desk, picking up his laptop, then sitting down on top of the blankets beside Yuuji. “I’m using your computer. I do need to get some stuff done tonight.”

Wordlessly, Yuuji scooted closer to Kenjirou, trying to shove his head under Kenjirou’s arm to rest on his thigh.

Sifting a hand through Yuuji’s hair, Kenjirou watched him quietly for a while. “Do you need something from me?”

Yuuji shook his head into the material of Kenjirou’s jeans. “You’re warm. I’m cold.”

“Okay,” Kenjirou whispered, petting his hair a bit more before starting up the computer and doing a bit of research for a final project he had coming up.

The room was dark and silent other than the clicking of the keyboard as Kenjirou typed. Snow was still falling outside though it had lightened up, a calmer precipitation than before when it had been plummeting by the bucketful. It was going to be beautiful when the sun came back up, he knew. Yuuji was going to wake up at the crack of dawn and drag him outside to see the early morning sunshine glinting off the sparkling powder that covered the ground. This wasn’t the first snow of the year so Kenjirou knew how Yuuji was going to react. It didn’t matter whether it was the first of the season or the fiftieth. Yuuji always reacted like it was the first time he’d ever seen snow. He probably wasn’t going to get as much done tomorrow as he had been planning on either, but it was probably a lot like Yuuji said; he over-prepared in a lot of contexts. Even though it was finals season, he’d be fine to spend some extra time with his boyfriend.

Speaking of whom...

“Hey. Go to sleep.” Kenjirou brushed his knuckles over Yuuji’s shoulders.

“I am asleep,” Yuuji mumbled.

Kenjirou scoffed. “I can see your eyes reflecting the computer light. Do you need me to turn it off?”

“No. I can sleep with the light on.”

“Then why are you still up. It’s almost eleven.”

“I don’t know,” Yuuji answered quietly, not moving.

Kenjirou shut the laptop and put it down on the floor.

“No! I’m sorry! You can go back to your work! I don’t want to keep you from it!”

“You’re not,” Kenjirou promised, sliding down next to Yuuji. “I wasn’t doing anything.”

“Yes you were. You were reading an article. You can finish it.”

“I’ll finish it later.” Kenjirou fit his body against Yuuji’s and laid still for the soft, tired kisses that were pressed into his skin as Yuuji’s hands perused his back. His jeans were quickly discarded and Kenjirou slipped under the covers where it was warmer and softer, pressed up against Yuuji.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Kenjirou asked, pulling in for another long kiss.

“I’m fine,” Yuuji promised. “Are you worrying about me?”

“Yes. I am worrying about you. You’re being unexpectedly weird.”

“It’s okay. I feel alright now. Earlier I kinda felt like something was off, but it’s better. Now I just feel like I don’t want to let go of you ever.”

Kenjirou allowed a half smile to cross his face and he shifted to press his back against Yuuji’s chest, the larger arms tight around him.

“Kenjirou?”

“Yes.”

“Finish your article. I’m going to sleep.”

Kenjirou nodded and pulled the laptop back up, letting it sit on the mattress as he laid on his side and stared at the dim light of the screen. He finished reading and took to the internet, wanting to browse for a few minutes before he surrendered to sleep.

A faint knock on the door drew Kenjirou out of the screen and he flicked the lamp back on, careful not to move and wake Yuuji. “Come in?”

The bedroom door slowly opened and Yuuji’s mother stood silhouetted in the hallway for a moment before she rushed in.

Kenjirou was suddenly very aware of his lack of pants under the blankets and he thought he might have been blushing but he did his best to stay cool.

“I’m sorry, were you asleep?” Yuuji’s mother asked, her eyebrows drawn together in worry.

“No, I was reading. It’s fine. What’s wrong?”

She shook her head. “Nothing. Nothing’s wrong, but I just found something on a news site that I think you should see.” The woman held out her phone for Kenjirou look over.

He shut the computer and put it aside, shifting into a sitting position to take the phone, Yuuji stirring tiredly beside him. “There was a car crash?”

Yuuji’s mother nodded. “9:33 pm. Four car pile-up. Two dead, three hospitalized. Kenjirou, that’s on a road you take to get home from here. And it happened just after you were going to leave.”

Kenjirou skimmed over the breaking news article and looked at the map. “You’re not saying that I was going to get involved in that, are you? Car crashes happen so quick, the chances of that happening are slim to none at all.”

“It could’ve happened!”

“Shh!” Kenjirou snapped automatically, freezing and apologizing when he realized he’d just shushed an adult. He looked over and made sure Yuuji’s eyes were still closed and he was peacefully asleep.

“Sorry!” Yuuji’s mother whispered.

“No, I’m sorry,” Kenjirou held up a hand. “He had trouble falling asleep. I don’t want to wake him up.”

Yuuji’s mother nodded thoughtfully, a smile on her face. “You’re so sweet, Kenjirou... Sorry to disturb you guys, I just wanted you to know about the crash.”

“Yeah, thanks for letting me know. Either way, I’m glad I stayed here for the night. Thanks for letting me stay.”

“Of course! You know you’re welcome here whenever. Have a good night, get some rest.”

“You as well.” Kenjirou shifted when the door shut again.

“Kenjirou?”

Kenjirou felt hands slide up his side and he snuggled closer to Yuuji. “I’m here. Sorry to wake you up.”

“No, you didn’t wake me up. The door opening did.”

“Oh.” Kenjirou frowned. “You were awake the whole time I was talking to your mom?”

“...Yeah?”

“Yuuji, you ass.” Kenjirou smacked him as best as he could from within the tight hug. “Don’t eavesdrop.”

“You could’ve died, Kenjirou!”

Kenjirou sighed. “Don’t bring this back up, I’m done talking about it. I’m fine. I wouldn’t have fucking died in a car crash.”

“You don’t know that!”

“You don’t know it either. The probability of—” Kenjirou’s words were cut off in his throat by Yuuji’s arms constricting around his chest.

“I knew you needed to stay here tonight! I was right!”

“Yuuji, you’re just being superstitious. I’m fine. Can you let go of me now? I can’t breathe.”

“Kenjirou, I love you. I wouldn’t be able to stand it if something ever happened to you!”

Sighing again, Kenjirou submitted to his fate of being squeezed to death. “Thanks for keeping me here then.”

“They probably never saw it coming...” Yuuji said quietly, sounding sad. “The people who got hurt in the crash.”

“No one expects a car crash.”

“Including you. Call me superstitious all you want, but I could’ve saved your life by stealing your car key earlier.”

“Yeah, well. Good thing I’ve got my car crash bodyguard around then.”

Yuuji laughed into Kenjirou’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, I won’t let you get hurt.”

“I know you won’t.”

“It’s my job. I’m gonna keep you safe from everything, even the unexpected.”

Kenjirou smiled and closed his eyes, letting the warmth of their contact pull him toward sleep. There was no way to have predicted the car crash, but Kenjirou couldn’t easily dismiss Yuuji’s odd behavior beforehand. It was weird. Yuuji was everything Kenjirou couldn’t easily explain in the world. He leaned up to press a kiss to Yuuji’s jaw, enjoying having a boyfriend who was fully unexpected.


End file.
